Caol Uno vs. Ivan Menjivar
The fight was in the semifinals of the K1 Hero's 2006 lightweight grand prix. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Uno landed a leg kick early, wearing wrestling shoes while Menjivar was barefoot. Uno landed a body kick and an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Uno landed another hard inside kick and blocked a hard high kick. Uno landed an inside kick. Four fifteen with a nice leg kick as well. They clinched, Menjivar broke with a right uppercut. Four minutes. Menjivar blocked a high kick but that one hurt. Uno landed three right uppercuts and barely blocked a spinning back fist. Uno landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. They clinched. Uno kneed the body. And again, Ivan replied. Three fifteen. They broke. Three minutes. Uno had a mouse under his left eye. He blocked a high kick. Uno caught an inside kick and dodged a high kick. Two thirty. Menjivar landed a right hand and they clinched. Two fifteen. Uno had a body lock, Menjivar held the ropes instinctively to defend a trip. Two minutes. Menjivar kneed the body twice. And again. One thirty-five as Menjivar broke with a right hand. They clinched and broke. Menjivar blocked a high kick and stuffed a single to the clinch. One fifteen. Uno kneed the leg twice. One minute left. Menjivar kneed the body. They broke swinging. Menjivar kneed the body and ate a hard body kick. Thirty-five. Uno landed another hard body kick and missed a spinning back kick, smiling. He landed a body kick and a blocked high kick. Fifteen as Menjivar landed an inside kick. Uno landed a leg kick. The first round ended, definitely Uno's round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Menjivar caught a leg kick landing one. Four thirty-five as Uno landed a leg kick and blocked the counters. Menjivar landed a clipping right and ate a hard inside kick. Four fifteen. Menjivar landed a leg kick. Uno caught a body kick but Ivan stuffed the single. Four minutes. Menjivar landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. They clinched. Three fifteen as Menjivar dirty-boxed inside cleverly and broke blocking a body kick and another there. Three minutes. Menjivar missed a spinning back fist. They clinched. They traded a knee each to the body. Two thirty-five remaining. Menjivar stuffed a trip. He kneed the body and again there nicely. Two fifteen. They broke. Two minutes as Menjivar caught a body kick and landed a blocked spinning back fist and a blocked high kick. One thirty-five. Menjivar missed a flying knee. Menjivar stuffed a single sprawling to the clinch. One fifteen as he stuffed a trip. Menjivar kneed the body twice. One minute. Uno got a trip to mount nicely! He had the back with both hooks! He worked for the choke with thirty-five now. Menjivar escaped the hooks, standing up and reversing on top with fifteen to side control. Uno stood and ate a grazing high kick to the ear as he stood. The second round ended, probably Uno's round as well. Indeed, Uno was awarded with the unanimous decision victory.